Interactive
by KyoKohitsuji
Summary: The Gossip Girl website goes interactive and opens a chat room. Now it's time for GG to sit back and watch the mayhem ensue. What follows are the events of that very chat room.


Interactive.  
A Fan Fiction by KyoKohitsuji  
UnBeta'd  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a tshirt that says 'I'm Chuck Bass. Your argument is invalid.' which i also make no profit on.  
A.N: This is hardly even a fic. It's just a bit of lighthearted fun that was born one night whilst taking a break from writing up my proper fic. I wouldn't say there were any actual spoilers in it, but most of the jokes hint at being around about season 3 ending season 4 beginning. Again it's hardly a real fic, please don't judge my writing ability on this haha. So, don't take it too seriously and enjoy. Hey if it goes down well i might even be tempted to write real GG fic.

* * *

GossipGirl Chatroom Protocol.  
Now then ladies and gents, this is where things get interesting. You've all hung by my every word for long enough it's time to play the game instead of merely spectating. Play nice little ones. Xoxo

GG has created the room LetTheGamesBegin.

QueenB has entered the room.  
S- has entered the room.  
Lj has entered the room.

GG: Well, well, well. The front runners are as expected I see. Good to know I'm not losing my touch. Xoxo  
QueenB: And what is that supposed to mean?  
Lj: That you're as predictable as Lohan's next rehab.  
QueenB: Excuse me? I think you'll find if I'm oh so predictable, you're right there with me. At least have the courtesy to insult me at a higher standard. *yawn*

NAIII has entered the room.  
EVDWBH… has entered the room.

S-: Woah guys aren't we forgetting the reason we're here? It's not to pick fights with each other…  
NAIII: I'm not sure what I've walked in on…  
QueenB: Isn't that my line, where you two are involved… -_-  
S-: Woah, B come on. Uncalled for… look can we please just stick to the plan?  
Lj: Hey NAIII :3  
EVDWBH: Seriously? *head desk*  
Lj: What? K  
S-: .  
GG: I remember the days I had to work for my posts. You make it oh so easy. Xoxo

Dan has entered the room.  
VA has entered the room.

Dan: And I have the least thought out screen name here… figures.  
VA: It's simple, I like it. Not a try too hard example of attention seeking.  
QueenB: Of course you think that.  
VA: Meaning?  
QueenB: Oh you know exactly what I mean, Vanessa.  
GG gives QueenB a warning with the following message: Now, now, you should know better than to use real names around here. Play nice, or your next warning will be your VIP ticket outta here. Xoxo  
QueenB: :O

*CB* has entered the room.

QueenB: =D  
GG: Who could this be come to join the party. I always say, the more the merrier. Xoxo  
S-: He's Chuck Bass  
NAIII: He's Chuck Bass  
Lj:He's Chuck Bass  
Dan: He's Chuck Bass  
VA: He's Chuck Bass  
EVDWBH: He's Chuck Bass  
*CB*: *grins*  
GG: I'm assuming hidden identity's are a lost cause at this point. We never did like playing by the rules did we? Xoxo  
QueenB: What?! Outrageous! I'm the only one who gets punished? Ugh!  
*CB*: And you usually enjoy every minute of your… punishments. ;)  
QueenB: CHUCK!  
NAIII: ooh XD!  
S-: Nate!  
Lj: Everyone! Gawd! Could we move this along, this is becoming more awkward than a cold yoghurt on Eric's head.

Gstar has entered the room.

EVDWBH: What?! Jesus, how is that relevant?  
Gstar: You mean as apposed to any of you anymore? About as relevant and bennifer before the oscar nom  
Dan: Oh look, it's that time… where Ishouldjustacceptiknownothin gaboutthisstuffandleave…  
Gstar: Aaaw but I was hoping for a reunion lonely boy ;D  
VA: uuuh… right here.  
Gstar: Yes, you are, it's most unwanted, like your presence most places.  
S-: G, watch your mouth okay… ugh, none of us wanted to start a fight, why can't we focus guys!  
Gstar: My mouth? It's your mouth I'd worry about, I mean we all know where that's been… then again where hasn't it?  
QueenB: Oh no you do not get to talk to my best friend like that. G, how can I put this nicely… You're nothing but trash, you always were… It's a good thing you can wag that mouth of yours because you certainly weren't getting in on your looks.  
*CB*: heh, it's a joy to watch my girl when she gets all… ahem, riled up.  
QueenB: Not Helping!

Dan has signed out.  
VA has signed out.

EVDWBH: Screw this. J? movie?  
Gstar: awww how sweet, though I was sure little Eric batted for the pink team, but then again, have you seen little J's latest designs?  
QueenB: Please. Like you know one thing. Wear as many ill-fitting knock off dresses from fashion magazines as you want G, you'll still be a fashion faux pas, while I? I have style. Fashion fades, but style, it's eternal.  
*CB*: Oh I couldn't agree more. In fact I was rather hoping to… appraise some of that style this evening. ;)  
EVDWBH: JENNI?

NAIII has left the room.

Lj: what? Sorry, I was in a private chat. Sure we can go now, theres no one here interesting anymore, anyway. Chow losers.

Lj has left the room.

S-: ….. You know what I'm not in the mood for this anymore. B, you coming?  
*CB*: Not yet…  
QueenB: Chuck! *blush* Uh, I'm actually… going out, S. I'll catch you tomorrow. Loveya. Xxxxxx

QueenB has left the room.  
S- has left the room.  
Gstar has left the room.

GG: My, my… this was a very interesting night. Who knew. Xoxo  
*CB*: Oh it's going to get a lot more interesting, but unlike you… I'm Chuck Bass, I don't kiss and tell. ;)

*CB* has left the room.

This room has been closed… for now…


End file.
